Lament the Things Left Unsaid
by tempestquill
Summary: The loss of Stephen Hart has affected the entire team, but what happens when one team member trips through an anomaly only to find himself faced not only with an alternate universe, but a very perplexing and very much alive Stephen James Hart?
1. One: Lonely Boy

Disclaimer: All facsimiles of Primeval, characters, etc. belong to the BBC!

Author's Note: This is my first foray into Primeval fic. I actually started writing this fic a few years ago and only just recently finished it, bless the fickle muse's return. It is slash, you don't like or get it, vacate this fic immediately. That is your only warning.

I would also like to thank my somewhat charming, darling baby sister for agreeing to beta this fic for me, especially as she'd given up hopes of this fic ever being finished ages ago. Jesse Hestia! You should know how stubborn I am by now!

I hope you readers enjoy the story, please let me know with reviews! I've had quite a stretch of fun writing it! I will say that Episode 2.7 really affected me, and well here's my response to Stephen Hart's death and resurrection. This story is eight chapters and an epilogue long, and over 34,900 words total! Without further ado, here is _Lament the Things Left Unsaid_.

-Cassie

* * *

_Lament the Things Left Unsaid_  
By C.K. Blake (tempestquill)

One: Lonely Boy

Nothing has been the same. He thought he had a handle on the risks of the job after Tom's death, but this is worse. Of all of them to die, why Stephen Hart, the ace shot, the optimum tracker and survivor, the bloody living action figure G.I. Joe of the outfit? If anyone should have been dino din-din, it should have been him, Connor Temple, all around general techno geek who wasn't even allowed to hold a gun for obvious reasons (like that time he tranqed Abby instead of the baby raptor and nearly gotten her eaten, which he still didn't think she forgave him for). It's disconcerting, downright bloody disturbing that Stephen is gone. Nick is taking it hard, so is Abby, he can tell, and well he feels god awful himself, Stephen was like an older brother, always annoyed with him but careful to look out for him too, and now that security is gone. Stephen is dead, hardly anything left worth burying after those damn predators had finished him off.

Connor sucks in a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror over the sink in the loo of his and Abby's flat. He notices the bags beneath his eyes, and he aches everywhere from lack of sleep. It's been a little over a couple of months since they lost Stephen, and Connor is still unsure of what he feels, angry, sad, lost. Lost is probably the best way to define it. He knows now just how precarious he's been treating his life in the face of his work. It's far too easy to forget you're only a link in the food chain and not at the top, that is until you're facing an anomaly and something with claws and lots of teeth is slipping through.

He's given up on aliens and conspiracies now. Maybe Stephen would have been proud to know he was a part of Connor's finally growing up. Connor takes in another sharp breath and turns away from the mirror, hating himself for how he treated Stephen in the beginning, jealous of the bloke's good looks and charm and how quickly he caught Abby's interest. Hell, up until they found out about Stephen's little affair with the professor's wife, there was no wrong that Stephen Hart could do. There's the rub, Nick Cutter's wife, Helen Cutter, the main reason behind Stephen's death. It really wouldn't do for Connor to think on that. His head hurts enough with all the other rubbish sifting through it without sparing that slag a thought.

He steps out of the bathroom, notices the grey light of the coming dawn slipping through the windows. He's usually never up this early, but lately, since that night, he's been working hard to avoid Abby and the others. It's not like he sleeps much anymore either. He heads to the kitchen, pulls a fruit bowl out of the fridge and tosses it into Rex's dish. The little coelurosaravus lands near the bowl with a pleased chirp and then begins to dig into his breakfast. He leaves Abby a note to let her know he fed Rex and then he grabs his bag and spare keys and slips out of the door as quietly as possible. He's sure he'll see her and the professor at the ARC at some point.

He slips behind the wheel of his mini, takes out his anomaly detector, flips the dial on, and sets it in the passenger seat. He turns the engine over and then pulls out of the car park. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits at an intersection and that is when the anomaly detector begins to go haywire. His eyes widen and he looks down at the machine. Knowing the risks, he decides that he's had enough of being someone else's burden. He can go have a look at this latest anomaly himself and prove that he is worthy of Stephen's sacrifice for them all. Rather than going straight to head toward the ARC, he makes a right as indicated by his detector.

He's a little worried when he pulls into the car park outside of a small children's park. This can't bode well. He quickly puts the car into park, grabs his detector, messes with the settings for a moment, grabs his bag and then he heads off in the direction that the detector is leading him to. His eyes widen at the sight of the brightly fractured anomaly by the swing set. He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, only to realize that he's left it behind and that is when he feels the warm, steaming breath that singes his hair and the back of his neck. He slowly takes a step forward, twists his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the creature behind him, and a glimpse is all he needs before he decides that his best bet is to run because this thing isn't something he's familiar with from his database and has a lot of damn teeth.

-PRIMEVAL-

It's ironic that they find themselves at the anomaly in the Forest of Dean again, the very same one that started it all. Damn Helen Cutter for finding it and damn the thing for continuing to appear so often. He looks down at the detector in his hand, glad that Nick managed to get Lester to agree to the team splitting up to search for anything that might have come through the anomaly. Actually Lester only agreed to let him go out on his own, the others had to go with the bloody soldier boys. Still he is the best tracker among them, and the best crack shot, even better than Becker. At that thought he grinds his teeth and lets out a slight growl. The reason for Becker and his men, all because he couldn't keep track of one damn techno geek. It was for this very same reason that he preferred being out in the field on his own whenever he was tracking something. Granted the buddy system worked before, usually when it was him and Nick going off in one direction and Abby and…Connor…

He shakes his head to clear it. There is nothing to be done. One of their team is gone, has been gone for months, and that is a failure that Stephen Hart will not repeat, so he's out on his own, looking for signs of anything that may have come through the anomaly. Suddenly he pauses, the sound of a twig snapping in the distance sharpening his senses. He turns a hairsbreadth toward the west and there is a rustling sound, and then more twigs cracking. Something is running, and more importantly running toward his direction. He looks at the dart gun in his hand and smiles at the feel of the semi-automatic holstered at the small of his back. If whatever it is won't go down one way, then it will damn sure go down another.

He slips behind some shrubbery and waits for the thing to come out of hiding, to come running to him. Maybe he's a little more bloodthirsty than usual, but there is something about this location that brings out the predator in him. He notices the sound of the thing running growing closer. He cocks the tranquilizer gun and then takes aim, his arm steady, and that is when the thing breaks through the brush. He doesn't bother to get a good look at it before he pulls the trigger. He steps out of the brush as the creature falls forward, and then his eyes widen when he realizes it's a human male. Even more disturbing is the rising hair on the back of his neck.

He barely manages to pull the gun from his back holster in time. He shoots off five of the ten rounds loaded in the gun, the real creature falls backward, its head damn near completely blown off, and then Stephen hurries forward to check the fallen man. He keeps his gun out, just in case there is more than one predator pursuing the man. Carefully with one arm he turns the man over and his eyes widen and his gun hand goes slack as he recognizes the man's face, but it can't be. After a moment's split decision he holsters his gun, removes the dart from the man's side, and gather's the man under the armpits. The man surprisingly heavy considering his short, slight frame.

It takes Stephen a long time to track through the forest, and he's glad that he doesn't run into anyone else from the team. He manages to get to his truck. He packs the man and the man's bag away in the backseat of his truck, covers him with a tarp, and then runs back toward the forest. He has four hours at least before the man wakes up, and by then Stephen will have him secure in his apartment, and the man will not be leaving until Stephen has some answers. For now the others need not know about his find.

-PRIMEVAL-

His thoughts are muddled as consciousness slips up on him. His limbs feel heavy, his mouth is dry, and there is a pain in his side like a bee sting. He groans and then his eyes widen as he remembers running from the futuristic predator in the kiddie park. He sits up, looking around at unfamiliar surroundings and wondering what the hell happened, where he currently is, and most importantly how in the bloody hell he got here.

He jumps a little at the sound of a door opening, and as he turns toward the sound his eyes widen as a familiar figure emerges damp and towel clad from the steaming room. He feels the color draining from his face as he stares at a ghost emerging from the shower steam ether of a bathroom. He falls back on the bed dramatically, his eyes screwed shut, his breathing labored, and finally after barking out a hysterical laugh he manages, "Oi, I guess I've gone and died and found myself in Hell, that's the only bloody explanation. At least I can't remember being eaten. Do you remember bein' eaten, mate?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Temple? I know it's always been a chore for you to be sensible, and I imagine that months of being trapped in some unknown period of time might make you more mental than usual, but I hope you're not so 'round the bend that I can't take you to see Nick and Abby once you've answered my questions."

"They're here too? They've gone and gotten eaten too?" Connor asks, morbid resignation on his face.

"No one's been bloody eaten! After I shot you with the tranquilizer I killed the bloody thing chasing you! You're fine, and God I hope it's just the tranquilizer making you more addled than normal!"

Connor gives a muddled look of confusion before he says, "But Nick saw you get eaten! He was there, and we were all at your funeral, and Lester brought in Becker to replace you, and he's not a thing like ya mate, and Helen Cutter got away, and nothing's been right, then I found that anomaly in the kiddie park and that thing run me through it, and…wait a tick… You shot me?!"

"It was a tranquilizer dart, so there is no damage, and what are you talking about? Do I look like I've been bloody eaten to you? You're the one that fell through a bloody anomaly and has been missing for months. We figured you were dead. Do you have any idea how bloody stupid that was of you to go off on your own? I told you to stay behind me you daft idiot, and you go off and then fall through an anomaly and disappear! Do you know how much paperwork I had to write up because of you, or what it's done to Abby or Nick? Always have to go looking for trouble!"

"Stephen, you're jokin' right? I've never been paired with you, least not since that first week or so. Professor always puts me with Abby," Connor says and then gives his head a shake, which isn't a good idea as he ends up swooning.

Stephen, obviously disgusted with Connor and his actions, drops the towel and picks up a pair of trousers he left folded on the chair by the bathroom door. He glances up at the sound of a gasp from the direction of his bed and his electric blue eyes narrow. "What? Surely you've got a good look at some point. Christ you'd think you'd never seen me drop trough before."

"Um…well… I… bloody hell…hung…horse…shit," Connor stutters out.

Stephen allows an amused smirk to tug at his mouth, still amazed at how difficult it is to remain angry with the younger man over anything. "How about you go shower, I'll overlook you using my shower instead of your own, and then you can get dressed and we'll suss this out over take out. I'm still not finished with talking to ya, before I let Nick or Abby at ya. After all, it was my responsibility to babysit you that last time, so I should be the first you give answers to."

Connor swallows thickly before he slips out of the unfamiliar bed, glad that he's still fully dressed minus his boots and hat, and as he gives the room a quick perusal he notices his bag with his laptop laying by the door he's assuming is either a closet or an exit out of the bedroom as he's already identified the bathroom's location. Stephen is just pulling on a long sleeve white thermal when Connor slips past him and into the bathroom, and then it hits him. He has nothing to wear. All of his things are at Abby's.

"Oi, what'll I wear?" he asks.

Stephen turns to him with a raised eyebrow and then rolls his eyes. "It's not like I threw anything out. Never got around to it. You just worry about that shower, you smell like something that got regurgitated. I'll have you something set out on this chair. I'll call that Indian place you like so much, should be here by the time you get out, and don't use all my bloody shampoo this time."

Connor's eyes widen and then he opens his mouth to say something, thinks better of it at the cross look that Stephen is giving him and shuts the bathroom door. He turns the lock for good measure, unsure of anything at the moment. Stephen Hart is alive and well, apparently Conner himself has been missing for months, but really, he only fell through that anomaly a little while ago, six hours at the most if he calculated in the tranquilizer's effects. He lets out a sigh, unsure of anything at the moment.

Getting a good look at the bathroom and the huge, Jacuzzi like tub, he considers a bath, but after another thought he thinks getting out of here as quickly as possible is his best bet, rather than have a not so dead Stephen Hart thoroughly annoyed with him.

He turns on the taps in the glass enclosed shower, and he has to admit that the water pressure is incredible against his aching muscles. He makes quick work of lathering up his hair, using Stephen's shampoo sparingly, and then he quickly soaps up and rinses off, his hands pressed against the tile of the shower as he luxuriates in the feel of the sharp prickling of the hot water massaging away the aches in his lethargic muscles. Finally he feels mostly awake and human again, and he slips out of the shower. He pulls a towel around his waist and puts one over his head and walks out of the bathroom toweling his hair. He's relieved to find that Stephen's bedroom is empty and then he looks down at the chair by the door of the bathroom and his eyes widen as they set on a pair of familiar black cargo pants, an old band t-shirt, boxers, vest and even one of his hats and a pair of his fingerless gloves. Fancy that. Maybe Stephen popped off to Abby's while he was in the shower. Must have been in the shower longer than he thought.

-PRIMEVAL-

At the sound of a knock Stephen heads toward the main door of his flat, wallet in hand. He pays the delivery boy and gives him a tip as he takes the food from the boy, shuts the door, and then heads back to his kitchen. He sets the bags on the counter and then gets a beer out of the fridge, pops the top on the bottle and takes a long pull as he hears the water from his shower cut off and then he waits on Connor to come out.

There is a lot on his mind. Connor seems different, and there is the whole part where Connor mentioned him getting eaten. He gives his head a shake, who knows what the kid has seen after getting trapped in an anomaly for months. Not that he was all there before, but he's bound to come out of it with a few screws loose at the very least. Still, there is something strangely off about Connor that he can't quite put his finger on. He shakes his head; maybe it's just that he's gotten used to being on his own again. It's strange having his annoying little flat mate back all of a sudden. Now he'll have to get used to having his apartment in a bloody mess all the time again, chastising the bloke about tidying up, and God, all the wires from the computer equipment Connor will have strewn about the flat again. Stephen can't help but smile at the thought. At first he'd thought he would kill Connor, he honestly couldn't blame Abby for kicking Connor out after he let Rex out that last time, and after drawing straws with Nick he'd gotten the short one, so he got stuck with the kid indefinitely. It wasn't that Connor hadn't proven himself valuable to the team. He was a genius with computers, technology, and a walking dinosaur encyclopedia, but on the other hand the kid had a knack for finding trouble in the worst way.

Speaking of the devil, Stephen looks up at the loud sigh coming from the direction of the hallway as Connor inevitably follows his nose to the kitchen. Stephen looks up and smiles at the familiar sight of his flat mate, big grin on his face, dimple prominent, and he shakes his head for a moment to clear it. Still that smile on Connor's face always was a bit contagious.

As Stephen gathers plates from the cupboard and begins to divide the food between them, Connor takes a seat at the counter on one of the stools and watches him. Stephen can feel those brown eyes watching his every movement. He sets a plate before Connor along with a fork and knife, and then goes to retrieve another beer for himself and one for Connor. As he eats he finds himself watching Connor, and once they've both eaten a fair bit, Stephen finally takes the last dregs from his second beer and sets the empty bottle down firmly on the table.

"Now it's time we had that chat I mentioned," he says, and he notices how Connor swallows thickly.

"Look…um… about you shooting me… It's all right, no harm done and I didn't get eaten. Really, and thanks for the food, yeah? Nothin' to worry 'bout. I'm almost done, and then I can head on out and surprise Abby. I hope she hasn't gone and rented out m' room already…" Connor trails off at the confused look on Stephen's face.

"What are ya on about? You live here, Con. You've imposed on me for near on two bloody years now, ever since Abby kicked you out for letting Rex loose that one millionth time. I drew the short straw so I got stuck with ya. I only moved the main computer. All your stuff's in your room."

"My room?" Connor let out with a small squeak, and then he shook his head. "But Abby adores me, we're best mates, and I feed Rex his dinner, and I even got her hooked on _Dr. Who _and _Battlestar Galactica_! I live with Abby. I've never even been to yer flat."

"Must've hit your head when I darted ya," Stephen says with a shake of his head.

"What are you bloody on about? I'm tellin' ya, this isn't how it's s'posed to be! Nothin's right here, except that you're not all eaten, but other than that everythin's all wrong," Connor shouts as he gets to his feet and begins to pace along the length of the kitchen.

"Glad to know you weren't happy about my supposedly being eaten," Stephen says dryly.

Connor looks crestfallen as he turns back to the taller man. "Look mate, didn't mean it like that. It's been a long day, I ran through an anomaly, almost got eaten, got shot, and that shower and the curry… I'm a little knackered, so how about pointin' me to the sofa and I'll have a little lie in, yeah?"

"Why the sofa?" Stephen asks as he gives a jerk of his head, indicating Connor to follow him down the hall, and then Stephen's hand closes on a door handle and something in Connor's stomach bottoms out as he realizes that his whole life is about to be redefined. He almost wants to stop Stephen from turning the knob, but then it's too late, and as he looks past Stephen his eyes widen.

He sees his master computer that he built himself, a fairly nice and impressive entertainment center, Lester must have given him that raise if he could afford it, and everything in the room screams of him, except that it's all tidy and organized and nothing is out of place or on the floor. He shifts his gaze to Stephen, and Stephen shrugs.

"After you fell through the anomaly I couldn't bring myself to throw anything out, but I couldn't stop myself from tidying up. How you could stand such clutter I'll never know. By the way, now that you're back I expect you'll be handlin' the dishes and remember the rules. You wash yer own bloody underwear, and don't mix your laundry with mine. I'd rather not have pink thermals, thank you very much," Stephen says, and Connor is a little surprised at the note of teasing in the older man's voice, and then Stephen's hand lands on his shoulder giving it a firm and familiar squeeze and Connor feels his stomach give a little flip.

He swallows thickly and gives Stephen a little nod as he slips past the taller man and into the very tidy bedroom that apparently belongs to him, even down to the alphabetized sci-fi film collection on the set of shelves along the wall to the left of the entertainment center. He hears Stephen pad down the hall to his own room, and then Connor shuts the door behind him and begins to explore his room, he looks in the dresser and the closet and sees all of his clothes, neatly folded and hung respectively, along with a few additions that he never would have picked out, and he absently wonders if maybe he has a girlfriend or something here. Obviously he's not seeing Abby. He just hopes that he's still good friends with her, because he would miss the companionship they had otherwise. At that thought he winces, wondering how his Abby and even Nick are handling his disappearance. He should have known better than to go chasing an anomaly on his own, still seeing Stephen alive and well is worth it. Maybe being here in this time, in this alternate world, he can change things so that Stephen doesn't get eaten and he won't have to see again what the loss of Stephen was to their team, and maybe he won't have to feel that loss for a second time either. Of course being in this new time and place, he can understand Nick's situation after he came back through the anomaly asking about a woman named Claudia Brown. He wonders what has changed in his own universe in his absence. Of course if the anomaly has already closed, then he may as well get used to this new reality. That's a rather unsettling thought, and he's feels like a lonely boy in the wake of such thoughts, because who does he really know here, and where does he belong?

* * *

Author's Note: Again I hope you enjoy, the next chapter posted as soon as Jess gets it back to me. Please review!

-Ta Luvs,

Cass


	2. Two: Perfect Stranger

Author's Note: Here is chapter two, fresh from my sister. Blame typos on her if there are any. Also, please review!

-Cassie

* * *

Two: Perfect Stranger

Slowly consciousness seeps into his mind and body. He's warm, comfortable, and in a strange new surrounding that somehow feels oddly familiar. With a groan he stretches out and then twists toward either side before pushing himself up with his arms and sliding his feet to the floor. He runs a hand through his hair as he gives a splendid yawn to the room at large, and slowly he opens his eyes, wary of what he might wake to see. The room is real. Much too neat for him to have lived in recently, but his none the less, his film collection, the Star Trek pez dispensers, and all of his other various knick knacks and his computers.

He lets out a sigh, gives his head a little shake, and then sees his clothes from the night before scattered on the floor where he shed them before tumbling into the very comfy bed. He shrugs, then pulls them on over his boxers and undershirt, and grins as he gives his fingerless gloves a secure tug on his hands. He feels almost like himself, even in this strange, alternate reality where apparently Abby kicked him out and Stephen didn't get eaten. The first part of that is kind of sad, but the last part is something to be glad about. Losing Stephen was one of the worst things to happen to him. He wonders if can find an anomaly that can take him back to his own world, the one he left behind, because he's sure that Abby and the professor there are missing him, unless his falling through has altered everything and he's now back where he belongs. Time and anomalies and wormholes and the space-time continuum theory is enough to boggle the mind, especially if Connor Temple has anything to say on the subject.

Deciding that he'll catalogue his film collection properly later, he braces himself and then slips out of his room and down the hall. He takes a guess and is pleased to find that the first door he chooses is the main bathroom. The main bathroom is nice, not like Stephen's personal bathroom which is built more like a spa. This bathroom is modest, with the necessities, something that Connor is familiar with, even if it is a little bigger and nicer than the one in Abby's flat. He's surprised to find a package with a toothbrush in it waiting on the counter for him. He grimaces over the fact that the toothbrush is pink, and he has to admit that he's a little surprised at the odd twist of Stephen's sense of humor and teasing, it's certainly something unexpected about the man, but then again, what did and does Connor really know about the bloke, other than he's a crack shot and can kick Connor's ass seven ways to Sunday and back without even breaking a sweat? There is one thing he is certain of, Stephen can certainly back up his testosterone, and Conner is also certain that he could have gone his whole life without having seen proof of Stephen's bragging rights. Then again Stephen never was one to brag, but now Connor knows why the prat was always so smug, lucky bloody bastard.

Once his teeth are properly brushed, he makes quick work of relieving himself, gives his hands a good wash, and slips out of the bathroom. Still not used to Stephen's flat, he creeps down the hall as quietly as possible, headed toward the kitchen, which should serve as neutral territory. He stops just short of stepping into the room, and presses himself against the wall, out of sight of the man standing in the kitchen on the phone.

"Of course I'm sure it's him. I found him in the Forest of Dean… Why would I go and deliver him like a prize to Special Forces and Lester? I might be an arse but I'm not that bloody cruel… Leave off on that bit. Yeah, and when should I expect ya? I'd like a little warning before the pair of you drop by! I'm not sure, he's a bit off, more so than normal for him. Well for one thing he was pretty convinced that I'd been eaten, and he didn't even recognize his own room in the flat! Bloody hell, Cutter! It's not like that! Fine, you great arse, I'll see you then, and you're paying for the take out this time! Yeah, tell her to bring that bloody lizard as well, I'm sure Con wouldn't mind seeing the thing," Stephen snaps and then the sound of the phone being placed in its cradle reaches Connor's ears and he decides it's safe to make his presence known.

He lets out a cough as he steps into the kitchen and Stephen looks up at him like nothing is out of the way, a brow raised in acknowledgement and then he reaches for the paper and a piece of freshly buttered toast. Connor sees the plate of toast and the jar of strawberry jam next to the plate and gives the older man a smile, and if he had to guess Stephen was watching him over the top of his paper.

"You do remember I don't bite unless provoked, don't ya Temple?" Stephen says dryly.

Connor swallows thickly and then scurries over to the table, pulls out a chair and grabs a piece of toast along with the knife and jam. It's not much, but what there is to eat, he eats in earnest. He's on his fourth piece when he feels a steady gaze on him and he looks up, his brown eyes widen as they lock with predatory blue, and he almost chokes as he swallows down half-chewed toast and jam. Once he's managed to remember how to breathe properly, he clears his throat and manages to croak, "Oi, have I got somethin' on my face?"

Stephen snorts. "For once no," Stephen replies, and then he lets out a sigh, like what he's about to say next will possibly cost him some part of his overall hard ass persona and dignity. "And how about you go and get those films you've been after me to watch with you. _Jurassic Park_. Might as well get some practical idea of how things are evolving, considering how the bloody ARC is starting to turn into a dino-petting zoo."

"Stephen?" Connor asks, confusion written plain and clear on his face.

Stephen's brow rises and his impossibly blue eyes narrow on the younger man. "Well get to it Temple, before I change my mind."

"Yeah, yeah," Connor says with a sharp nod, and he gets to his feet and heads toward the hall, but before he's entirely left the kitchen he hears, "And expect some company a little later. There are a couple of people real eager to see ya for themselves before they believe a word edgewise outta my mouth. You'd think they'd have gotten over that whole bloody Helen episode by now, what considerin' an all…"

"Considering what?" Connor asks in curiosity as he turns to look at Stephen.

Stephen tilts his head a little, something obviously going on in his sharp mind. Connor shivers under the man's scrutiny, and then a predatory glint lights those eyes and a smirk tugs at Stephen's mouth. "Never ya mind about that Con. Just go off and get the bloody films. It's been a while since I've vegged out with a mini film festival, and for the record I outright refuse to live through another bloody _Star Wars_ marathon, so don't even think on it."

Connor just gives a nod and goes to retrieve the movies as Stephen clears up the empty plates from the table, grabs a couple of beers, and then heads to the living room to wait for Connor.

-PRIMEVAL-

The film is an excellent idea, and once he's settled on the sofa with a couple of drinks on the table, one for himself and the other for Connor, he waits on the real show to begin. Connor comes out with the films, all three, apparently today is a marathon film day. Connor turns the tellie on, puts the disc into the player, and then he gets to his feet and notices his limited seating options.

Stephen, for his part, manages to keep a straight face, and bites down on his amusement as Connor finally resigns himself to the couch, careful to put some distance between them. The younger man then fiddles with the remote and soon the film has started. Maybe if he's lucky, Connor won't want to go through all the special bloody features on the damn disc.

Stephen sits up, grabs one of the beers and shifts it further down the table and closer to Connor, and then he pops the top on his own and takes a nice drink of it, before he leans back, his legs falling open as he stretches out to cover most of the sofa, using his peripheral vision to watch in amusement as Connor tries to take up as little space on the sofa as possible to keep touching to a minimum. Honestly Stephen hasn't seen Connor this nervous since the time almost a year ago when he came home pretending to be drunk, just to gauge the younger man's reactions to his advances.

This proves to be just as amusing as that little episode, possibly even more so, especially when Connor gives a jolt as Stephen's knee brushes his, all too accidentally of course. Stephen is about to lean forward and shift a little further down the sofa to test more of his growing theory when the door buzzer sounds, damn Cutter and his impeccable timing, more than likely this earlier than expected visit is more Abby's doing, but Stephen fully intends to hold Cutter wholly responsible.

"Look it there, guess comp'ny came early, yeah?" Connor says, and Stephen doesn't miss the relieved look on Temple's face.

While this Connor Temple isn't the same one that fell through that anomaly all those months ago, there is something of that Connor to be found in this one, and Stephen is curious to learn just what makes this Connor tick, to see why this Connor would be so concerned over something like his death. Stephen hasn't been so intrigued by someone in quite some time, actually that's not entirely true, Connor while annoying has proven himself more than intriguing. Still this new and rougher around the edges Connor is something that Stephen finds himself wanting to explore.

-PRIMEVAL-

Something is definitely off, aside from the obvious, that he's left behind everything that is familiar and found himself in a world completely tilted on its axis. The only really good thing that he's encountered so far is that Stephen Hart is very much alive and well, but everything else is just so alien. Stephen's behavior toward him for one. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the bloke was almost flirting with him. That's not possible. Stephen is very much a ladies man, he even slept with Cutter's wife, granted that's a sore point, but it goes to prove Stephen's all for the women.

Of course sitting on the couch, so close to Stephen is kind of awkward, especially when Stephen's knee brushes against his, and there was that whole thing during breakfast about Stephen mentioning that thing about not biting. He feels a slight shift in the sofa, and when he glances from the corner of his eye he could swear that Stephen is about to move closer to him. His breath catches in his throat and then at the sound of the door buzzer he lets the air in his lungs out in a rush and jumps to his feet.

"Look it there, guess comp'ny came early, yeah?" he says, and he's never felt so relieved as he rushes toward the door, turns the lock and then opens the door.

Thoughts of Stephen fly out of his head the moment a very bright and bubbly blonde jumps him, her arms and legs wrapped around him as she hugs him like the devil. After a few moments he rights the blonde back to her feet, and in an overwhelming rush of emotion and impulse he gathers her face between his hands and leans down, capturing her mouth with his in a sweet, slow kiss. At the clearing of a couple of throats he pulls back a little dazed. Abby is staring up at him with wide blue eyes and Connor lifts his hands to his mouth, wondering what's come over him, and more importantly what has not. He finally works up the nerve to kiss the girl he's adored for forever only to have it all feel off somehow.

"Connor?" she says in bewilderment, a question in her tone.

He's saved from answering when a very familiar creature flutters out of Nick Cutter's arms and lands squarely on top of his head, and Connor is glad he opted against wearing a hat so early in the day. Abby manages to coax the coelurosaravus down from his perch. Nick then steps forward, and Connor notices the strange look the professor is giving him, and then Nick holds his hand out and gives Connor a firm shake before pulling him into a hug and then with a chuckle says, "I'll remind ya that I'm Scottish and not French. So keep your lips to yourself then."

Nick gives him a firm pat on the back and then releases him. "Good to see ya back and well. Can't wait to inform Lester so he can get started on grumbling over the paperwork. In the meantime, what have ya been up to?"

Connor looks down to the floor, unsure of how to answer, and then nearly jumps at the feel of a very firm hand on his shoulder. His gaze lifts to see Stephen standing to his left giving him a stern look before conceding a nod of encouragement.

"Well, go on Con, tell them what you've been up to in all these months you've gone missing," Stephen says, a sharp challenge in his voice.

Connor tilts his head toward the living room of Stephen's flat and once everyone is settled, Connor on the couch, Stephen oddly at his side, and even more oddly comforting, and Abby sitting on an end chair while Nick flops back into a comfy beat up old chair usually reserved for Stephen, and then all attention is focused on Connor.

"Right, well about falling through an anomaly a few months back…" Connor begins, and then shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair before giving a little nervous laugh. "It goes a little like this. That Connor wasn't me. Now I'm not sure how timelines and alternate universes work, but yesterday morning I was heading into the ARC after leaving our place Abbs, and my anomaly detector went off. Found an anomaly in a kiddie park and then something rather big with lots of teeth snuck up on me and ran me through the anomaly. Found myself here, and well… Things are a little different, for one I'm a dead man's flat mate…"

-PRIMEVAL-

"Well, that could have gone better," Stephen says as he locks the door, relieved to see Nick, Abby, and the mini-dino out the door. He turns to look back at Connor who looks exhausted from the dozens of questions fired at him from Nick and Abby, and then Stephen tilts his head, his eyes narrowed, assessing the younger man in front of him. "Never thought you'd ever make a move on Abby, mate."

Connor flushes at that, and then his eyes widen as he touches his mouth and then swallows thickly. "Felt kinda weird, like kissin' my sister, if I had a sister. I… Look if you're with Abby… I… I'm sorry. It's just, something I wanted to do for a while, and yeah. Now it's all outta m' system."

"That's all well and good then, and you needn't worry. I'm not with Abby. Look, how about we call it a night. I'm knackered, and tomorrow morning I need to make a call to Lester that I'm finally takin' that sabbatical he's all but threatened me with."

"Takin' time off? Why would Lester be after you about time off? Never thought he gave anyone time off, unless they died… Okay that was awkward…" Connor trails off.

Stephen snorts. "He thinks I'm stressed and he's been waiting on me to crack. He's had me take more psych evals in the last few months than he's made Nick endure since the founding of the ARC. Apparently he doesn't believe I accept losing a team member well. Granted I probably haven't been the easiest to work with lately, so I'm finally taking his advice and taking some time off. Got a problem with that Temple? As for Nick and Abby, I'm sure they'll keep your being back quiet until I've returned to the ARC from leave. Personally I think a little time off would do us both some good. You don't mind my company do you, Temple? You'll get to know me and see just how different I am from your Stephen," he says, a biting challenge in his voice, and Connor swallows thickly as he realizes that he's never really gotten to know Stephen all that well, so comparing this one to the one he knew is entirely out of the question. Once he's managed to get past the hero-worship he held for the older man he realizes that he hardly knew Stephen James Hart at all. Really Stephen Hart has always been a bit of a mystery, a perfect stranger.

Connor jumps as Stephen's hand lands on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. He looks up into bright blue eyes and swallows thickly as he notices the smirk tugging at Stephen's mouth, and then Stephen gives him a wink and says, "By the way, my grandmother was half-French. I don't mind a personal greeting between mates. Now how about we get to bed?"

Connor's brown eyes widen considerably and then Stephen's rumbling laugh fills the air in response, and Connor grins in relief as he realizes that Stephen was making another joke at his expense, then he notices a predatory look in Stephen's eyes and his mind wanders as his fingers absently reach toward his mouth and lightly trace his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the update. Updates will continue as my beta gets the chapters back to me. More of Stephen and Connor's adventures to come... And perhaps and impromptu introduction to Connor's mum. Remember to review!

-Cassie


	3. Three: Wells

Author's Note: Finally chapter three from my sis Jesse. Hope you guys enjoy! Please remember to review!

-Cassie

* * *

Three: Wells

Sleep has been finding him easier since he found himself in a time and place where Stephen Hart is still very much alive. With sleep coming easier, waking up early is difficult once again. And apparently to add insult to injury Stephen is a morning person, who wakes up early enough to go on a morning run. Connor thinks Stephen is having him on about him joining Stephen for runs. Like Connor would believe that rubbish.

Connor gives a groan as a cheerful knock sounds on his door. There is no way. The knock sounds again and Connor buries his face further into his pillow. He's just starting to really drift back off into slumber, when something happens that he just can't ignore. There is a swift kick to his bum and he finds himself tumbling out of the bed with an indignant squawk. He hears a familiar chuckle, and then squinty-eyed he looks over his bed to see Stephen, fully dressed, a smirk across his mouth, and a laugh sparkling in those impossibly blue eyes.

"Wake up Temple. You're wasting a perfectly good day," Stephen says brightly, an evil glint in those eyes, and Connor really wishes he was Abby's flat mate once again, where at least he could get a good lie in, as long as the anomalies stayed quiet.

"Ugh, are you bloody serious? You finally get some time off. Lester gives you time off, and you're up at some ungodly hour and just because you can't sleep you decide to go wake everyone else up too? What'd I ever do to you, eh mate?" Connor grumbles.

"Let's get some coffee in you and then you'll be just fine. And really Con, I hardly kicked you at all, so stop rubbing your arse like I left a bruise," Stephen says, the smirk never waning.

Connor growls as he rummages through a drawer for some clothes. Satisfied that his work is done, Stephen slips out of the room as Connor dresses and continues to grumble over how inhumane Stephen Hart truly is.

-PRIMEVAL-

"A park? Really? Were you not listening when I mentioned what happened the last time I was in a bloody park? Let me remind you, long teeth and claws ringin' any bells?" Connor whines, and Stephen shakes his head.

"Right, well I see that not much is different from the Connor I knew. Next thing you'll be complainin' about your allergies." Just for good measure Connor lets out a sneeze that has Stephen rolling his eyes, and continuing, "This has a purpose. Haven't been here in a good while and I figured we needed some time to get reacquainted, especially since you find yourself livin' with me."

"But why so bloody early?" Connor groans as he finally resigns himself to getting out of the truck and taking the pack that Stephen holds out to him.

"Best time to start a good hike is in the morning, and besides we got a little ways to go before we get there. Then we'll stop for a rest and a chat," Stephen replies.

"Hike? Do I look like an outdoors kinda guy to you? A hike? Don't we do enough runnin' round for our job without adding that to recreational activities as well?"

"Look, I've got a tranq gun in the truck and a tarp in the bag. I'll drag you to where we're goin' if I have to, and to be honest, all the bloody whining is really temptin' me to shoot ya again Temple."

"Oh fine! Let's get started already, but if you think I'm going out on a run with you every morning you're out your bloody head," Connor grouses.

-PRIMEVAL-

Doesn't matter how long he's been gone or even where he's actually from, Connor Temple is still the same as always. Stephen has racked his brain trying to figure out any differences, and there are none, except for the little things Connor doesn't know. Still Stephen can't trick this Connor into joining him for runs any more than he could the Connor that fell through that damn anomaly all those months ago. It's good having the younger man around again. It's been too long since he's had a flat mate, and granted while Connor took quite a bit of getting used to, how Abby managed for as long as she did is amazing, then again Stephen hasn't killed him yet either.

He recognizes the landmarks, they're almost there, the going not as quick as he'd like, but he's decided to take it easy on Connor, who is huffing and puffing and doing his best to keep up. Stephen pauses and looks back, biting his lip to keep from laughing as the younger man stops and bends forward, gloved hands on his knees as he struggles to get his wind back.

"Trying…kill…me," Connor manages through a wheeze.

Stephen can't help himself, he lets out a laugh, and he's surprised by Connor's reaction, as the younger man jolts and then looks up wide-eyed, the movement so fast Connor's nearly lost his hat with it.

"Wow," Connor says as he straightens up.

Stephen raises a brow at him. "What?"

"That, you should do it more often," Connor says, his voice rising just slightly in pitch as he tugs at his collar and continues, "Laugh. It's nice. Don't think I ever heard you laugh out right before, least ways not where I could remember."

Unsure of how to respond, Stephen coughs to clear his throat and then tilts his head forward and says, "Come on then, almost there. Then we can stop for a proper rest and you can see what I've packed for us to eat."

"Food? I swear if you've brought me out here to feed me bloody protein bars I'll mutiny!" Connor growls, and then he's stomping past Stephen before he turns back and says, "Well, come on, I've skipped out on breaky thanks to you."

Stephen resumes his place taking the lead and within ten minutes they manage to reach the spot, a nice secluded little clearing with a covered well off to the side near a small copse of trees. Stephen drops his pack in the middle of the clearing then heads toward the well. He works the cover off of it, and then bends forward to look down it. He picks a pebble up from the ground and drops it in, a smile slipping across his face as he hears the plink of the stone finding water.

He reaches into his pocket then and pulls out a few coins. He closes his eyes and flips one into the air, doesn't open his eyes until he hears it strike the water at the bottom of the well and then he opens his eyes to see Connor looking at him as though he's grown horns and a tail. He waves Connor over. Connor hesitates, drops his pack next to Stephen's, and then approaches the older man cautiously. That's when Stephen grabs Connor's right hand and slips a coin into it.

"Have at it then, Temple. Make a wish. Go on," Stephen says with a boyish grin, and Connor is bewildered, but he gives a shrug, closes his eyes and flips the coin into the air as he saw Stephen do.

-PRIMEVAL-

When Connor opens his eyes he finds himself face to face with Stephen Hart, a man he's known for years, but apparently hardly knows at all. This Stephen is almost human, approachable, vulnerable even, and when he laughs it's a splendid thing. Stephen seems to come back to himself, and then he hurries over to their packs. Connor trots after him, and soon he and Stephen are sitting on a couple of rather large boulders, splitting a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a couple of apples. Connor takes a generous bite from his apple, and when he's swallowed, he's surprised when Stephen asks him a question.

"What did you wish for?"

"I'd rather think that'd be somethin' personal, yeah?" Connor replies.

Stephen takes a swig from his water bottle and then shrugs. "Either you want to get laid or go back home, where you're from."

"Oi, I'll have you know I did not!" Connor says defensively, and then he stares down at the apple core in his hand. "Besides if I went back you'd be gone, wouldn't ya? Don't think I could deal with that after seeing you alive again. Visitin' a grave ain't the same as talkin' with ya."

"So you're saying ya missed me?" Stephen says.

Connor shrugs and directs his gaze to the ground before answering. "Well at the end you were a bit of an arse, 'specially when you took Helen Cutter's side over ours, but then you went and died savin' us… I mean you went and saved the professor and locked yourself in with a bunch of predators, kept them from gettin' out and tryin' to eat us. That took a lot of guts. You've also gone out of your way to cover my arse on assignments, and you're not so bad to talk to when you're not yellin' at me."

Stephen grins as he takes a bite of bread, and then washes it down with some more water and says, "Careful Connor. Talk like that might make me think you've started to fancy me."

Connor sputters for a moment, glad he wasn't eating or drinking anything at the moment, and once he's recovered he decides to change the subject with a question.

"So what's all that about the well and making a wish?"

Connor watches as Stephen runs a hand through his short, light brown hair and finally the older man sighs as he reaches a decision and then looks up at Connor with a raised brow and responds, "It's just somethin' I used to do with m' mum when I was little. She used to take me to the park and give me a coin and then she'd have me close my eyes and flip the coin into the well or the fountain and make a wish. I stopped believing in wishes when I was eight. You see she started seeing this bloke, a real catch for her apparently. She left me with my aunt and uncle and took off with him. I would go back to the park and wish for her to come back. She never did. Then I discovered science and fact, and science was always more predictable. I wasn't exactly manageable as I got older. Got into some scraps with a few mates, got kicked out of Cambridge, and then I ran into Nick, and I went to one of his lectures, and worked myself into the university. He kind of took me under his wing. He's a pretty good bloke to work with and have as a mate."

Connor can't help but notice the run of emotions across the lab tech's face, and that's when it clicks, both what Stephen is saying and what he isn't. "So why get with his wife if you really just wanted a go at him?"

He knows he's made a mistake when he finds himself hauled up by a very angry Stephen Hart. "Helen was a bloody mistake. Took a lot for my friendship with Nick to recover after that bitch told everyone. I'd just as soon shoot her on sight as ever lay eyes on her again. Besides it's not like that with Nick. He's whatever he is with Jenny, and we're back on good terms. It's not like I'd have a chance with him, so it doesn't matter. Besides I've my sights set on someone else now."

"So that thing I told Abby that time, about you being gay, I was right?" Connor lets out with a squeak and eyes Stephen's fists still wrapped in the front of his hoodie and leather jacket.

"You weren't so off the mark for once," Stephen says, releases Connor, and sits back down on his rock, and then after a moment's consideration he continues, "So, aside from my being eaten, what are things like in your world?"

"Well, for one, Abby hasn't kicked me out of her flat. I had a girlfriend for a while, but turns out someone was paying her to be with me. I broke up with her for Abby. You told me I should just tell Abby how I felt, and I kind of did after we all went through an anomaly to snatch her back from those future mer creatures. Still after kissing her… Maybe it's just being here. It felt different from what I was expecting. I don't know… Maybe I'm just an awful kisser… Oh God! Could she think I'm an awful kisser? How do I get better?"

"Easy there Con… I just think it might have been a little unexpected. A lot about you coming back is…unexpected. How would I know if you're an awful kisser, and there is a way to get better," Stephen says, quick to cover up his smirk.

"Really? How? I'll do anything! I mean…" Connor begins to ramble and then looks down to the ground, but then he looks up sharply, his brown eyes wide as Stephen gives him an answer.

"You just have to get some experience and practice. Kissing is an instinctual reaction to stimulus, but experience can help. Who knows, you might not be as bad as you think."

Connor swallows thickly and then jumps when Stephen claps him firmly on the back. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," he says shakily.

"Who says I was offering?" Stephen says, and Connor is exposed to Stephen's infectious laugh once again.

* * *

Author's Notes: More to come shortly, including that impromptu meeting with Connor's mum!

Remember to review!


	4. Four: This Unavoidable Thing

Author's Notes: It would appear that Jess is on a roll. Two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy, and as promised, Connor's mum, a true gem of a woman.

Please remember to review!

-Cassie

* * *

Four: This Unavoidable Thing

With a groan Connor pushes himself up from the bed and turns his head to look at his doorway. Really, Stephen Hart is a disgustingly bright and cheery morning person, and Connor finds this highly unnatural. He whimpers and allows himself to fall back to the mattress only to catch Stephen edging closer to his bed from his peripheral vision. With a whine Connor says, "Fine, fine you bloody fascist! I'm gettin' up already!"

"Good, daylight's a wastin'," is Stephen's disgustingly cheery reply.

"The sun's barely broke the horizon!" Connor growls as he rolls out of bed scratching at his t-shirt covered belly and giving in to a massive yawn.

"But we've got plans today. No lazing about the flat! We're gettin' out, because you my friend need all the sun you can get."

"The sun causes cancer," Connor grouses.

Stephen ruffles Connor's hair good naturedly and then says, "Oh come on Temple. I've got the kettle on with a fine Earl Grey, so get yer lazy arse outta bed. I really do have plans for us today."

"Don't you know that vacations are for sleepin' and lazin' about? What is wrong with you? You're not bloody normal, Stephen! Are you even human?"

Stephen smirks at that and answers smartly, "Hominus erectus last time I checked."

"I demand a decent breaky!"

"It's all been arranged, now shower and get dressed! Don't make me call and tell Lester to start on the paper work for your return! Now I've got obligations to fulfill today and your lazy arse is joining me. Enough said. I'll drag you through the showers and dress you myself if you don't get a bloody move on now Temple!" Stephen growls in an annoyed manner, and Connor knows that he'd better comply because he's not sure what the consequences might result in.

By the time Connor is showered, dressed, and has a nice cuppa in him, he's being rushed out the door and down into Stephen's truck. The drive is a long one, and upon glancing in the back and noticing the duffle bags, he wonders if this is a prelude to some sort of holiday.

"I thought breaky was part of the deal!" Connor sulks.

Stephen rolls his eyes and reaches over to open the small compartment in the dash and pulls out a protein bar. "Here, this will tide you over till we get there."

"And just where are we headed?" Connor asks suspiciously.

Stephen rolls his eyes. "Just eat the bloody bar and never mind. We'll be there in time for lunch."

-PRIMEVAL-

He can't believe he's doing this. Being stuck in a truck on a long drive is downright torture with Connor Temple in the passenger's seat. Two hundred ninety-six kilometers didn't seem such a bad drive through the English country side on a mostly clear and almost sunny day, but factor in Connor and his incessant whining, fidgeting, and questions and Stephen is ready to pull his hair out. Still as they near their destination Connor suddenly grows very quiet and very still, Stephen passes a glance over him that isn't outright annoyed.

Finally Connor breaks the silence and says, "Stephen, what are we doin' here, mate?"

Stephen lets out a sigh, not quite sure of how Connor is going to take his answer. "We're going to see your mum. I was the one that informed her that you'd gone missing after avoiding her calls for the first week you were gone. I drove up here personally to tell her. I told her we worked together and were flat mates and you'd gone missing on a job. We've kept in contact since. Now that you're back I thought she could do with a little visit."

"You're takin' me to see m' mum? Are you mad? It's been ages and I hardly get the time to call her and she worries like the devil…"

"Con, I think this one time she's allowed to worry like the devil. You've been missing for several months. It'll be fine," Stephen says firmly.

"Hardly! Do you even really know my mum?!" Connor's voice rises in pitch.

Stephen rolls his eyes at Connor's flare for the dramatic.

-PRIMEVAL-

Connor can't believe he's been tricked into visiting his mum. Not that he minds going to see her, but he's really not sure of what to expect. Is this Margery Temple the same as his own mum back in his own world, and if she is, here he's been missing for months. He shudders at the thought of not calling her at least three times a week, so he dares not think how she's going to be after not hearing from him for months after being told he'd gone missing from work. Actually that's something he'd rather not imagine. He'd rather be faced with an anomaly, or velociraptor, or a really brassed off Lester even!

Before he realizes it the truck is pulling into a long, narrow gravel lane, and he actually contemplates jumping out of the still moving vehicle before they pull up to the modest two story stone house at the end of the little lane. He doesn't realize he's actually twitching until he notices that he's fiddling with his hat in his hands. He puts the hat back on his head and then he begins to nervously wring his hands. He actually jumps when Stephen's right hand closes over his hands and then he looks at Stephen.

"We can't just turn back and give her a call about comin' another time?" Connor asks, his voice barely above a squeak.

"Hardly. Now come on. She's expecting us and it's almost lunch time. Man up Temple. She's only your mum," Stephen says, and he fights against the amused smirk that is tugging at his mouth.

Stephen is the first out of the truck, but he hangs back and finally Connor gets out of the truck with a sigh. He notices Stephen reach into the back seat of the truck for the two duffle bags and then Connor resigns himself to his fate. He walks up the path and before he can even lift a hand to knock the door is yanked open and a small, slender woman who barely reaches Connor's shoulders in height is standing before him. She runs a hand through her dark blonde hair, liberally peppered with grey, and then yanks Connor up into a fierce hug. When she finally lets him go she reaches out and gives him a good swat across the arm.

"Connor David Temple! I can't believe the fright you've given me. Gone and disappeared for months on end! I hardly heard from you before and then up and gone without a trace! You couldn't even be bothered to call your own mum to at least let me know you were still alive? I should box your ears, I should! I thought I was going mad! How could you!" she scolds him, continuously swatting him in the upper arm.

She only pauses in her rant and hitting when she hears a throat clear from behind Connor, and Connor is more than grateful for the interruption.

"Hello Mrs. Temple, I hope you don't mind that I joined Connor on this little trip," Stephen says, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

She pushes Connor aside, and the young man watches in amazement as his mother wraps Stephen up into a bone crushing hug, and Stephen looks a little winded from Margery's grip on him. "I've already told you to call me Madge, Mr. Hart! And I rather expect he wouldn't have come otherwise. Thank you. And you're welcomed to stay longer than the night, of course there's only Connor's old bedroom, so I hope you don't object to sharing. Connor can take the floor since you're a guest and all."

When Margery finally lets Stephen go he takes in a deep breath and gives her a charming smile. "And you can call me Stephen, Madge. Thanks for the hospitality. I'm just glad I could return your son to you."

Connor can't believe how quickly and easily Stephen's managed to charm his mum. It's mindboggling to say the least, and then his mum is speaking again, "Right then, well why don't you two boys come on in and get cleaned up. I've made a nice beef stew, Connor's favorite and it's almost ready. I'm sure I'll have it out on the table by the time you're ready. Connor, show Stephen up to your room so the two of you can get settled in."

"Really mum, the floor?" Connor manages, and Stephen can't help the chuckle that escapes him as Connor's mum swats the back of his head and knocks his black porkpie hat off.

"He's a guest Connor. Of course he's going to get the bed. Now off with you," she says, her tone broaching absolutely no argument.

-PRIMEVAL-

Upon entering Connor's bedroom, Stephen tries valiantly to hide his amusement, but at seeing the fluffy, _Jurassic Park _inspired, stuffed Tyrannosaurs Rex plushy occupying the center of the double bed along with the various action figures adorning every available shelf he can't help himself. Connor fixes him with a glare as Stephen steps past him and drops their duffle bags on the bed.

"Not a word," Connor snaps. "And for the record they are collectables, not toys."

"Sure they are," Stephen says, but still he cracks up in spite of his best effort to be tactful.

"And I can't believe she just outright offered you my bed. Not a word, care or thought for me, her only child mind you, just gives me the floor in m' own bloody room. She's just the same as always, a bloody brilliant mum, but her priorities can be a bit misplaced when it comes to propriety obviously."

"If it's that big a deal Connor, we can always share the bed," Stephen suggests, and he barely manages to hide his smirk as Connor goes absolutely rigid before turning to him, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" the younger man manages to squeak out.

"Come on, Temple. What are you afraid of? The bed is big enough and we're both adults. I know you snore, but honestly, Nick's really got you beat in that department, especially after he's managed to find a good bottle of whiskey, scotch, or gin."

"You…you want to…to s…s…sleep with me?" Connor stutters out.

"I wouldn't have put it quite so crass, but I'm all right with the arrangement," Stephen says in all seriousness, and he's quite delighted by the various shades of red that crawl up Connor's neck and brighten his face as he adds, "Sure you don't have a fever, Temple? You're looking rather flushed. Why don't you go wash off and compose yourself before we go downstairs to join yer mum?"

-PRIMEVAL-

Connor can't help but smile as he sits down at the table in the dining room, and he notices his mum has used the best China for the occasion. As his mum brings out two bowls of stew and sets them in front of him and Stephen, the smell of her home cooking overwhelms him and he realizes that it has been a long time since he's last seen her, and maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, even if Stephen initially tricked him into coming.

A moment later she joins them at the table with her own plate. Connor doesn't hesitate as he begins to dig in with a hearty appetite, and after a moment he realizes that his mum has said something and Stephen is actually choking.

He lifts his head up and then says, "Stephen, you all right mate?"

Stephen manages to catch his breath and give a nod before he turns wide blue eyes to look at Connor's mum who is smiling rather impishly. "What was that again, Madge?"

"Oh don't you try that with me! You heard me perfectly well, Stephen. Mothers have an eye for this sort of thing, so just how long have you and my Connor been together? Have you been open about it at work? I'll admit I was surprised when you first came to tell me my Connor had gone missing, and then when you kept in touch with me to check up on me and tell me how search efforts were going to find him… Well your concern for my son's welfare was rather obvious," she replies with a bright twinkle in her playful brown gaze.

This time it's Connor that nearly chokes as Stephen replies, "Really, Madge, we're just flat mates and colleagues."

"Oh honestly, I have eyes you know," she says with a roll of those previously mentioned eyes and then she takes a sip of water from her glass and asks, "So how did you meet?"

For once Connor is honestly speechless, so he watches as Stephen bravely takes the initiative in this conversation.

"We actually met when Connor was still at university. He was in one of Professor Nick Cutter's classes, and decided that he would deliver his dissertation personally. I was with Nick, like I usually am, not in that capacity of course, he was a married man then. I am Nick's lab tech, and he's always been a bit of a father figure to me. At any rate, Connor was more than a bit unexpected and Nick and I were on the verge of taking on a government job. Connor's intellect proved very useful in our field of study, he's rather surprisingly brilliant, and after a few snags he joined our team along with a lovely zoologist, Abby Maitland. Connor usually works on the research end, but he's also proven an asset in the field as well as creating some very useful equipment. I'll admit I wasn't too fond of Connor when I first met him, but he's rather difficult not to like after getting to know him."

"And how was it that he moved in with you? If I may ask," Margery persists, and Connor wishes that he could just disappear beneath the table. Maybe if he's lucky an anomaly will pop up right here, right now and swallow him up.

"Ah, well, initially he moved in with Abby for a temporary arrangement, but he had the nasty habit of letting out some of Abby's more exotic animals, she is a reptile collector, and she sort of threw him out, and it came down to me or Nick taking him in. I drew the short straw. Of course as long as he keeps his clutter out of the main rooms I don't mind him so much. Although navigating through his gaming systems, computer equipment and dodging random collectibles, it can be trying to have him as a flat mate, but he isn't so bad."

"Does he still leave clothes everywhere?"

"Mum!" Connor pipes up.

"The first time he did laundry all of my undershirts and thermals came out pink," Stephen admitted with a conspiratorial grin, and Connor is convinced that his mum will never believe him when he tells her that he isn't dating the bloody prat.

"Oi, and since when have you decided that I'm gay, Mum?" Connor asks.

"This is the first time you've brought someone home to meet me, and you never were much for talkin' to girls."

"There's logic at work," Stephen says with a grin before reaching for his own glass of water with a smirk.

"But Mum! He practically dragged me all the way here!" Connor's says, and his hands clap over his mouth as his mum fixes him with a guilt inducing glare of epic proportions. Dealing with Lester would be better than facing the look his mum is currently giving him. He gulps loudly and turns his concentration back to his plate as Stephen laughs and then takes the initiative to charm Margery Temple down from her epic guilt inducing glare.

-PRIMEVAL-

Stephen makes quick work of brushing his teeth and using the toilet. He washes his hands and then he heads down the hall to Connor's room. He slips in, the room dark and Connor already in the bed, covers wrapped around him, and Stephen shakes his head as he undresses, pulling his shirt over his head, and as he reaches the bed he drops his clothes to the floor in a neat pile until he's down to his boxers. He pulls the covers back on his side of the bed and slips in next to Connor.

He notices Connor stiffen and then rolls his eyes. He turns over, his back to Connor and closes his eyes, preparing to fall into sleep. He's slept in worse places, like that chair in Nick's old office. He's just starting to doze off when Connor shifts on the bed and says, "You were a great help tonight. Now my mum thinks you're my boyfriend."

"I don't think I'm that bad a catch. Your mum likes me well enough. What's so bad about that?"

"It's not true for one, and who says I even fancy you?" Connor replies.

"Still out for Abby then?" Stephen says careful to maintain his usual tone.

"Well yeah. You know how I feel about her, and now my mum is gonna expect you over for holidays and all, and she probably thinks you're molesting me right now."

"Would you like for me to molest you Connor?" Stephen asks, a playful edge in his voice, and he snorts out a chuckle as Connor chokes on a squeak.

"Sometimes you're too easy Temple. Now we gonna chat all night because I expect you to join me on a run tomorrow, unless you want to practice your kissing and I can make an exception about a morning run…" Stephen says.

"You're a right tosser," Connor grumbles, then rolls over onto his stomach, and Stephen just shakes his head in amusement and turns back onto his side with his back to the younger man.

-PRIMEVAL-

Consciousness is worse than a scutosaurus mucking about in his mind as it pulls him from a nice sound sleep. As he begins to wake up and come to his senses he notices something very strange. He's not being kicked out of bed by his flat mate, and even stranger is there is a set of arms wrapped around him and a body pressed very close to him, a male body. He relaxes into the hold until he realizes the situation. A very male someone is in bed with him, and bloody hell there is something very erect pressing against his bum, and well it might match his morning wood and Connor is so not going there at the moment.

He sucks in a sharp breath and lets it out slowly. He tries to wriggle around, and softly calls out, "Stephen."

The older man just pulls him in closer and Connor freezes again, unsure of how to react. This isn't something he's entirely familiar with, first having a bed partner, and then having a very aroused bed partner at that. Connor closes his eyes and comes to a decision. Carefully he begins to roll over, and then he's left facing a sleeping Stephen. He manages to work his hand between them, his palm flat against Stephen's chest, ready to push against the older man to put some distance between them. As he pushes, he shifts a little too much, and his morning wood brushes against Stephen's evident erection and a gasp escapes his lips and his eyes widen. The older man begins to shift and move and Connor's eyes widen even further when Stephen's mouth collides with his in a slow, hungry kiss, Stephen's tongue slipping between his open mouth, and after a moment Connor's eyes flutter shut, he tentatively begins to respond to the kiss before throwing all caution to the wind and giving in completely.

When he pulls back he opens his eyes and meets a lazy, startlingly blue gaze.

"Mornin'," Stephen says, his voice gravelly with sleep and arousal.

Connor just swallows and nods, wondering how he's going to get out of this particular situation.

Stephen lets out a chuckle. "So that's how I get you to shut up. I'll have to remember that. As it is, if you managed to kiss Abby like that I could hardly believe she'd think you're an awful kisser. A little slow on the up take, but you manage to make up for it in enthusiasm. Now what time is it?"

"Well past dawn for you," Connor grumbles.

"And you're up before me," Stephen says, a brow raised, and then a grin tugs at his mouth as he adds, "And up in more ways than one. Sure you don't fancy me?"

Connor tries to pull away, but Stephen is quick, and the next thing Connor knows Stephen is straddling him and he's trapped beneath the older man, their morning erections colliding, and lightening shoots up his spine and the feeling is unlike anything he's felt before.

Stephen leans down, his lips brushing Connor's left ear as he whispers, "Careful Connor, I'm a bit of a predator, and I might just set my sights on you."

Connor swallows thickly, and he doesn't know whether he's relieved or disappointed when Stephen climbs off of him and out of the bed as he watches the older man pull a shirt on over his bare chest. Connor decides he just won't think on that so early in the morning. As it is he's already more than a little confused, and as a result he's finding himself absolutely speechless, which is so unlike him. Any other time a situation like this would find him babbling nonsensically. He wonders if that last anomaly affected him more than he initially thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now that Connor's mum has been introduced, who else is present in this world? Also what negative influences does Nick Cutter have on the special forces team, that Lester finds himself complaining about?

Again, please remember to review!


	5. Five: Don't Speak

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Right now I am currently very well medicated due to some dental procedures I am not looking forward to enduring in the next couple of weeks. Apparently if you are planning on getting a root canal the tooth in question must have a canal... Go figure. At least I'm on the good meds. At any rate my author's note may lack coherence... Blame Jesse for errors.

-Cassie

* * *

Five: Don't Speak

When Connor comes downstairs for breakfast, the first thing he sees in his mum's kitchen is Stephen sitting at the small table eating a bowl of cereal and sipping from a tall glass of orange juice. He can also hear his mum bending Stephen's ear, and holy hell, did she just ask Stephen about their safe sex practices?! Connor wants to melt through the floor at the very thought. He's just about to turn around when he's been spotted by Stephen and the bloody traitor calls out to him.

"Connor, you can't seriously be thinking of wearing that on a run," the older man says.

Connor's cheeks are still very much flushed from his mother's rather rude question regarding his sexual practices (or rather lack thereof), as he forces a smile and pulls his hat from his head, giving it a spin before putting it back atop his head. He consciously looks down at his attire and then gives Stephen a confused look.

"And just what is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" he asks defensively.

Stephen snorts, "Well for starters we're goin' on a run, remember that little discussion we had before bed?"

Connor narrows his eyes and his cheeks burn even hotter as his mum gives him a smug look. "I never agreed to that."

"You got to sleep in, Con, so have a little breaky, your mum just pulled some muffins out of the oven, and then we'll be on our way. A nice run will do you good, and your mum was telling me about the country side just past that old abandoned textile factory a few kilometers from here."

"A few kilometers?" Connor squeaks.

"I average about sixty-four or so kilometers a week, so you're surprised at that little bit of distance?"

"Do I really have to?" Connor whines.

"Oh honestly Connor, it would be nice to get to spend some quality time with Stephen and showing him the lovely country side where you grew up, now stop arguing, here have a muffin," she cuts in and shoves a muffin his way, and he's pleasantly surprised to note the chocolate chips baked into them.

"Still don't see what's wrong with how I'm dressed," he grumbles around chewing on the delicious muffin.

Stephen rolls his eyes. "Black cargo pants, a black shirt, waistcoat, those ridiculous gloves, a fedora, and a leather jacket? At least you're wearing trainers. I don't think you'd make it a half a kilometer in those boots you usually wear."

Connor sulks through the rest of breakfast, snagging a couple more muffins and a glass of juice. When they are finished eating and Connor thinks a run would be better than enduring his mother's line of questions, Stephen gives his bowl and glass a quick wash in the sink, an act that charms Connor's mum beyond belief. Stephen gathers his pack, checks to make sure he's included a couple of water bottles and a tranquilizer gun, and then he shoulders the pack and glances at Connor.

"Don't worry, I'll slow my pace for you today. We'll have a little stretch, start with some walking, and then we'll start jogging from the end of the drive. Shouldn't tax you too much," Stephen says with a grin.

-PRIMEVAL-

As he notices the main building of the abandoned textile factory he begins to slow and looks over his shoulder, once again slowing his pace down a little more. Connor is terribly out of shape, something that Stephen thinks he will have to rectify, especially to ensure that the younger man can survive certain situations based on acquired skill as much as pure dumb luck. He actually doubles back until he reaches Connor who is struggling to catch up, wheezing and gasping, and then Connor stops and bends forward, his breathing heavy, hands on his knees as he asks, "Are we gonna have a rest soon? I feel like I'm about to keel over."

"It's not too far," Stephen says, and then a sound erupts from around them, sending shudders up both of their spines.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Connor asks as he quickly rights himself and looks around with wide brown eyes. Stephen takes his pack off for a moment and removes the tranquilizer gun, before reshouldering the pack and turning to Connor.

"Haven't a clue, but it didn't sound good," Stephen says as he scopes the area with a careful eye as another shrieking wail pierces the peaceful atmosphere of the countryside around them.

Stephen is the first to spot it as it slips out of the foliage edging the hill across the wide open field, it's a great ugly thing with wild plumage and a wickedly curved beak, looking like a cross between a wicked ostrich and a half-starved and overgrown turkey. He watches as the thing tilts its head first to the left, then to the right, and after a moment it's staring directly at him and Connor and Stephen notices the bird shift.

"Connor, when I tell you too, I want you to make a break for the factory. I'll be right behind you, but I need you to run. Try not to fall ass over tit, because I have a feeling that thing is pretty damn fast," Stephen says calmly, and that is when the bird makes its move and Stephen shouts for Connor to run.

They manage to make it to the factory when Stephen takes a shot at the bird, getting it in the side of the neck, but it hardly slows the thing down. They struggle to get the door closed, and they manage to find an old broom to barricade it, but it won't work for long. Connor is the one that suggests the steel grated stairwell leading up to the small steel and glass enclosed office overlooking the whole factory. At the sound of the wooden handle of the broom cracking they make a run for the stairs.

Stephen hauls Connor to his feet when the younger man manages to stumble over some loose equipment on the floor. They are half way up the stairs when the door gives way. They make it to the office and slip inside as the bird makes a leap at the stairs, but its size prevents it from getting very far. Still Stephen locks the door for good measure and shoves one of the heavy oak desks in front of the door. They then take a look at their surroundings, the plate glass of the office is fairly thick and sturdy, and the bird obviously can't make its way up the stairs so they are relatively safe for the time being.

Connor surprises Stephen when he grabs the older man's arm and drags him to the far left corner of the office and points through the glass. "Look at that."

The sight still amazes Stephen, all that fractured light in one place, an anomaly. He lets out a chuckle and then says, "So much for time off. Can't even go on holiday without running into a bloody anomaly. So Temple, what are we dealing with?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say our over grown turkey friend is a Phorusrhacid, Cenozoic period, roughly sixty-two to two million years ago. They're carnivorous. Odd that it's only the one, I was always of the impression they traveled in flocks…" Connor trails and then adds, "Oh, they do."

"I think you just jinxed us. There are half a dozen of those things down there!" Stephen says and runs a hand through his hair as he begins to pace the length of the enclosed office.

"Terror birds is what they're called, and they were the main predators of their time. How many darts do you have?" Connor asks.

"Not enough obviously. One dart barely phased the thing! I guess we'll just have to wait on the cavalry. I'm sure they'll be along soon enough once the anomaly detector goes off. So much for a vacation. We might as well just settle in for the wait," Stephen snaps and then pulls out a chair from one of the desks and drops gracelessly into it. "Special Forces will probably have to shoot the damn things rather than tranq them. How they'll herd those bloody birds back through the anomaly is anyone's guess."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd be following a trail of birdseed back home. Maybe a rack of lamb or a nice prime rib," Connor says, his dimples prominent as he smiles to try and cheer Stephen up.

-PRIMEVAL-

Connor shudders again at the sound of a terror bird shrieking below them. He jumps at the press of firm fingers into his right shoulder and relaxes as he turns to meet Stephen's blue gaze, noting the concern in the older man's eyes. He can't help staring, taking in the man before him, the athletic build, the impossibly handsome face, even when the bloke's cross he manages to be handsome. Stephen raises a brow in inquiry, and Connor finally turns away, a flush working its way up his neck and along his face. To cause further embarrassment Connor's stomach decides to give a rumble indicating that they have skipped lunch.

Connor ducks his head, and then he's being tapped on the shoulder by a protein bar. He takes the bar and gives Stephen a grateful look as the man holds out a bottle of water as well. "Not exactly a prize lunch, but at least we won't starve, yeah?" Connor says with his usual bright grin.

Stephen takes a bite out of the bar he pulled out of the pack for himself, and shrugs noncommittally. Connor finishes his protein bar, glad the thing is mostly as tasteless as it is filling. He raises his gaze to Stephen and watches as Stephen slips down from the chair to the floor to lean back against one of the old desks in the offices, his head thumping the solid wood. Connor sighs and lets his head fall back against the desk he's been leaning against for the last couple of hours and asks, "So what was all that about this morning?"

Stephen smirks and then shrugs. "I don't know Temple, why don't you tell me?"

"You were the one rubbing up on me!" Connor says indignantly.

"And you kissed me back," Stephen points out.

"But I'm supposed to like Abby. We've been mates for ages and we always look out for each other, and…and…" Connor finds himself running out of steam.

Stephen tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrowed on Connor, assessing the younger man. "What did you feel when you kissed her? Was it anything like this morning? Was it anything like this?" Stephen says, and then Connor is taken completely by surprise as the man lunges for him, his hands gripping Connor's shirt and dragging the younger man forward, their lips colliding in aggression, want, and hunger, and Connor can't help it as he loses himself in the sensations of the assault. There is something here, and now, knowing what he knows about Stephen, waking up in the man's arms, learning the contours of his mouth, and Connor, as emotionally and socially obtuse as he can be, cannot deny this.

He pulls back gasping for air when Stephen finally releases him, and he looks at Stephen with wide brown eyes, the eyes of marked prey, and there is a predatory look in Stephen's eyes as the older man licks his lips. Connor brings a hand to his mouth, tracing over his kiss bruised lips, he might not be capable of denial anymore, but he can still manage disbelief.

"You're beginning to want me Connor, I can tell. So why not give in? She can't make you feel the way I do. You're prey Connor, something to be tracked, stalked, pounced upon, taken. She's not a hunter, a predator like me. What's holding you back?" Stephen asks, an edge to his voice.

Connor takes in a shaky breath and lets it out in an explosive exaltation. "It's not like I was bloody expecting something like this. You were always so secretive in my time. We hardly knew a thing about you, what you were thinking! Hell I didn't even have a clue you were for blokes once Helen Cutter revealed your affair! I didn't exactly know that I could go for blokes either! Now I'm here and you're here and it's all a mess! What about when I go back? You think about that? Your Connor has a chance to come back here, but when I go back you won't be there! You're dead Stephen!"

Connor is trembling, he notices the cool, detached look on Stephen's face, and the silence that follows his last words. He draws his knees up to his chest, wraps his arms around them and buries his face against his knees, unable to look at the man. He knows he's managed to shake the older man, but Stephen has always been good at hiding behind indifference, something that Connor has learned in the short time that he's really gotten to know Stephen James Hart.

He's actually relieved at the sound of gunfire that suddenly fills the silence. The cavalry has finally arrived, and they are saved. Talk about lousy timing, if only they'd come a few minutes earlier.

He's not quite sure of how much time passes, he keeps his face pressed to his knees, but he can hear Stephen get to his feet and beat against the plated glass to get the attention of the other's below. He looks up when he hears the sound of the desk being pushed away from the door, and then Stephen's unbolted the door. Connor doesn't look at Stephen, instead he looks up as the door is thrown open by a handsome man dressed all in back, armed to the teeth, a rifle in hand. A grin pulls across his mouth at the familiar face and as he gets to his feet he says, "Hello Action Man, good to see ya mate. Still going out for those drinks like we promised?"

Becker gives him a perplexed look and then turns to Stephen. "Care to tell me what's going on and who the civilian is?"

Stephen looks from Becker to Connor and then says, "You know Becker?"

Connor opens his mouth before he considers what comes out of it, "Of course. Lester brought him in after you… Oh right… Well… Bollocks."

"Hart, what are you doing here? Lester made it clear that you were on leave, and how come he seems to know so much?" Becker says, giving a nod in Connor's direction.

Before Stephen can say anything a petite blonde comes running into the room and grabs up Connor into a hug and she is followed by Nick Cutter.

"Oh God! Connor! What are you doing here?" Abby asks as she finally releases him and checks him over to make sure he's okay.

"Wait, Connor, as in Temple?" Becker says, and then he brings the microphone of his head piece closer to his mouth and says something quietly. He waits a moment for a response and then gives a decisive nod before he says, "Right, Professor, Abby, you go downstairs with the team and have a look at the anomaly. See if it will be closing any time soon. Hart, you and Temple will remain here with me."

Becker's voice broaches no argument, but then again Cutter hardly pays that kind of tone any mind. "We could use Stephen and Connor's expertise down there, especially considering how Connor made most of the equipment we are using."

"I have my orders Cutter. Hart and Temple are to remain under my watch in this office until I have been relieved of the post. My men have the anomaly surrounded, so you and Ms. Maitland should be amply protected while observing the anomaly below. A clean-up crew has been called in to take care of the birds," Becker responds, and Nick gets a sour look on his face at the mention of the birds and then storms out of the door. Abby pulls away from Connor as Becker clears his throat and she gives Connor a sympathetic glance before she goes downstairs to join Nick.

"So you don't remember me at all?" Connor asks Becker, and at the man's stoic expression Connor sighs, "Well, guess we won't be heading out to the pub any time soon then."

-PRIMEVAL-

The one thing he hates about leaving his office is the noise and the copious amounts of paperwork that is bound to follow. Ever since the ARC was created and he was appointed as the main man in charge it has been a downhill battle. He honestly thinks the Prime Minister is punishing him for something. Then again he's probably the only one who has a tolerable chance of keeping Nick Cutter in line. Granted he can't stand the man and on an hourly basis longs to see a bullet put in the man. Still, for once he doesn't think Cutter is to blame for this latest breach of protocol.

The helicopter lands, and soon he's stepping out of it, his bright orange tie whipping into his face as he heads briskly toward the old factory, looking for the most part unaffected. In actuality he is more than a little brassed off, more so than on a generally bad day. James Lester wants to actually wrap his hands around something and strangle it, the only thing holding him back from that particular impulse is the paperwork and the psych evaluation that would follow.

He sees Jenny Lewis at the door, and he is smug at the nervous expression on her face. At least she knows that someone is in a lot of serious trouble. He raises a sharp brow at her and then steps past her and through the doors. He notices the rickety old stairs and heads straight up to the office upstairs. He gives a brisk knock on the door, watches as Becker turns, unlocks the door, and then he makes his entrance.

Once inside the room he fixes his eyes on the two men who've caused his ire. "How long has Temple been back?" he asks, his tone cool and even.

He notices Temple is trembling and mostly trying to hide behind Stephen Hart, as Temple answers, "Would you believe that I just popped through?"

"I hardly believe that is the case, Temple. You can't even handle a gun and you expect me to believe that you came through an anomaly with those over grown turkeys with teeth? Hart, explain."

"I found him in the Forest of Dean, took him back to my truck, and then I took my leave. I've kept an eye on him, and we were actually here to visit his mother so that she would stop worrying your secretary's ear with wondering where he was."

"All well and good, this domesticity you've managed to create, meeting the mum and all, but this is a grave breach of protocol. Did you not think about the consequences or paperwork that needs to follow his return? The quarantine, the check-ups, the debriefing? I am not running a dino-daycare Hart! We have procedures we follow! What if he came back with something contagious? How would we contain something potentially dangerous if you are off playing house with its host? But it's all well and good as long as you get to have bloody tea and crumpets with your future mum-in-law is it?" Lester snarls.

Even Becker winces at that.

"Now wait a tick. I hardly think that matters. He's perfectly healthy, and he's the Connor we all know," Hart defends.

"Yes, I can tell. He manages to bumble his way through two anomalies and finds himself back home. Add more paperwork to the bundle, a couple of more months and I could have neatly filed a death certificate and felt none the worse for it," Lester replies, and then with a roll of his eyes and to keep from having to engage in hand to hand combat with an obviously temperamental Hart, he flippant adds, "Kidding."

"Are we free to go yet?" Stephen asks, his tone sharp and his blue gaze menacing.

"Hardly," Lester answers, and then he turns to Becker. "I want you to call for a decontamination team for both Hart and Temple, a full round check-up, inoculations, and a psych eval for Temple. It's not necessary that Hart get a psych eval, I already know how mad he is. They are to be quarantined until I have all the results and accompanying paperwork on my desk, and inform the doctors to take their time and be thorough. As it is, the two lovebirds can keep themselves company in the same ward. I imagine Becker that you are up to date on all of your inoculations, so a thorough check-up should be sufficient for you when we return to the ARC, and I'm due for an annual check-up as it is, also get Miss Maitland and Cutter to see a physician as well. I think we're done here. Becker, wait until the team gets here and they will escort the lot of you to the facility, and keep the two of them under armed guard. I'm sure Temple will hardly pose a threat, but you are well aware of Hart's capabilities."

"I hardly see the point in all of this," Stephen snaps.

"Mr. Hart, your breach of protocol and the danger it could have posed to the integrity of this project is considerable. You are lucky that your expertise is so highly regarded, otherwise you would be quite out of a job," Lester says, and then adds. "Well, if that is all gentleman, I'll be on my way. I have a four o'clock meeting with the prime minister, and he will need to be apprised of Temple's fortuitous return to the team."

-PRIMEVAL-

Stephen finds it difficult to maintain a straight face as he watches Connor gingerly sit down on the edge of the hospital bed next to his. Stephen puts aside the book he was reading as Connor lets out a loud groan and whimper. Stephen can't suppress his chuckles anymore.

"Oi, did you see the size of those bloody needles? And that bloody nurse had absolutely no kind of decent bedside manner. So appalling, just jab! Jab! Jab! I'm lucky I can walk! I won't be sittin' right for at least a week!" Connor whined indignantly.

"Is that an open invitation to kiss yer arse better Temple? Because I require dinner and a drink first mate," Stephen says coolly.

Connor's eyes widen and he swallows thickly. "And how long are we in quarantine?" he squeaks out and fiddles with the collar of his black t-shirt.

"I think the official term used was indefinitely," Stephen answers.

"Right, well at least they allow us real clothes. I mean… Those little hospital gowns wouldn't have done at all. And what do you think Lester had Jenny tell me mum?"

Stephen shrugs. "I'm sure Jenny handled everything well enough, and we'll visit your mum again soon I'm sure."

"Right… Jenny's good for that sort of thing," Connor says with a firm nod and smile.

"So with all this quality time to look forward to, what should we do?" Stephen says with a pointed look.

Connor's eyes flitter around the room nervously. "I've put in a request to have my Playstation 3 retrieved from the flat."

"And in the meantime?" Stephen says as he gracefully gets out of his bed and stalks toward Connor.

Connor leans back on his bed with a wince as Stephen leans in close enough so their breaths are mingling. "Right now there are no distractions, just you and me in this room together, and sure Lester probably has it bugged, like I give a damn if he's gettin' off to us. As far as I see it, this might be the answer to a problem we've got between us. We're locked in, might as well use the best of that time, eh Connor?"

Connor shifts a little too quickly on the bed, backing away from Stephen, and winces. "What do you have in mind?"

"Ask me anything Connor and I'll answer," Stephen says as he tilts his head a little to the left, like a predator preparing to strike and then he moves his mouth, his warm, moist lips brushing Connor's left ear as he says, "I want to see just how dead I really am to you."

-PRIMEVAL-

"Oh honestly people, should I have a popcorn stand installed? Last I checked this was my office, mind telling me what you are all doing here?" Lester snaps as he enters his office to see Nick Cutter, Abby Maitland, Jenny Lewis, Captain Becker and a few of his men surrounding the monitors he'd had installed in his office to observe Hart and Temple's interaction while in quarantine.

Becker's men look toward the floor, as stoic as ever, Becker stands at ease and looks straight at Lester not phased. Cutter, Abby, and Jenny don't even look the least bit sheepish at their behavior, and Abby actually has the audacity to shush him.

"Quiet you, things are gettin' interesting. Stephen's practically got him pinned to the bed!" Abby says, excitement bubbling in her tone.

"This is not for your amusement! This is serious government business, and I hardly remember any of you purchasing tickets for this exhibition, now kindly leave my office before I dock your pay," Lester says, obviously rather cross.

"Consider that the price for the show, Lester. I've never seen this side of Stephen. Didn't even realize he actually liked blokes even after that night I found him completely sloshed out of his mind, and he seems quite taken with our Connor," Cutter says, and Lester actually growls at how his employees so blatantly ignore his authority.

"Becker, can you please clear everyone out of my office?" Lester says, his voice tighter than usual and he actually begins to tap his foot when Becker doesn't move to do as told. "That wasn't a request Becker."

Becker actually manages to look a little sheepish at this and then says, "Sorry sir, but I have money riding on whether or not Hart can close the deal. Can you wait five minutes? It's fifty quid sir."

"I knew Cutter was a bad influence, but what happened to all that astute military training?" Lester says incredulously.

"I can't quibble over fifty quid and the first round of drinks sir. We men are men of our words and we don't take wagers lightly. Just five minutes sir… Unless you're recording this?"

"Cutter! You have an absolutely appalling influence on my Special Forces men," Lester says with a roll of his eyes and decides to just have a seat behind his desk.

"Bullocks!" says one of the Special Forces men, and then Becker says, "Marks, Lenton, Casher, pay up mates, and drinks are on you three after work. Right then, shows over, time to get back to our posts."

"But they're doing more than kissing now!" Abby says, and that is when Lester snatches the remote on his desk and turns the monitors off before he witnesses more of his quarantined subordinates than he ever needed to know, successfully rousing very vocal protests from the female audience in his office.

As the group departs and leaves him to what's left of the shattered sanctuary of his office, Cutter leans back in the doorway and says, "Always thought Stephen had a killer instinct, and have to say, now that I've seen it in action it's a wonder he and Helen didn't kill each other."

"Does this mean you'll finally quit quibbling over your ex-wife and not cause catastrophic disasters that could end in the immanent deaths of your fellow colleagues? Oh my, should I alert the Prime Minister with this wonderful bit of news? I dare say he might be quite shocked, I know I am. This face is a shocked one at the moment. Now don't you have some dinosaur dung to examine or something? Back to the actual work we pay you for," Lester says, utilizing his acerbic wit like second nature, and then he dismisses Nick Cutter with a perfunctory wave of his left hand as he reaches for the remote of the monitor with his right just as his phone rings. With a sigh he picks up the receiver. A government hatchet man's work is never done.

-PRIMEVAL-

Connor feels a shiver ride up his spine and at the brush of Stephen's lips against the soft spot just behind his left ear he gives a jolt, which aggravates his rear end, and he lets out a hiss and Stephen pulls back, a grin on his face as he shakes his head.

"You can't avoid me forever, especially not in a locked room. You fell through that anomaly for a reason. Found me out for a reason, don't ya think?" Stephen asks and then he dips down, his hands on either side of Connor for balance as his mouth hungrily coaxes Connor into a heat and moan inducing kiss. Connor is certainly a quick study as he gives back as good as he gets, and as Stephen pulls back, the both of them a little winded, he adds, "I'm rather a bit persistent you'll find. Careful, I think my patience is running out, and I'm a hunter that always gets my mark."

"So I'm just a mark?" Connor asks, disappointment in his eyes, even as he tries to fake his way through a smile.

"Could be more," Stephen says and then he's striking again, his teeth grazing along Connor's throat as his hands work under the t-shirt Connor is wearing. His hands warming against Connor's heated skin, and the younger man begins to squirm beneath him.

Suddenly Connor stiffens and lets out a yelp and Stephen pulls back to look at him. Connor squirms, the movement causing friction between him and Stephen and Stephen lets out a guttural groan that causes Connor to pause in his movements, and then Connor looks up at him sheepishly and says, "As much as I was maybe enjoyin' that, my bum's a little sore at the moment."

Stephen shakes his head in disbelief. "You think your arse is sore now?" Stephen says incredulously and lets out a sharp bark of laughter that makes Connor jump. "Fine. I can take a hint. But I warn you Connor, I can only be patient for so long, and I'll see to this thing between us gettin' resolved."

Connor audibly gulps as Stephen shifts and then gets off of his bed and heads back to his own. Connor takes in a few deep breaths to steady himself. His heart is racing, he feels uncomfortably hot, and his bum is still smarting from all of those shots, some of which were probably hardly necessary, save to cause him discomfort. He thought he was exhausted when he was released back to his room after his final exam for the day. He'd given blood, taken dozens of shots up the arse, and then Stephen happened. How can he possibly get to sleep with his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest? Surely even Stephen can hear it from so short a distance away. Still, Connor rolls onto his side, his back to Stephen, his breathing mostly under control now, and he makes a noble effort to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: More of Lester's annoyance to come, and just how close is Stephen Hart to "sealing the deal"?

Please remember to review!


End file.
